BUSTED!
by angbookworm
Summary: After book 6 Harry comes back to the burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding but somethings diffrent with Harry and Ginny? Intence snogging in later chapters. NEW! PLEASE READ CH 11 WARNING! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

- Ch 1 -

Harry Potter stood in front of one of the only places he felt safe, the Burrow. It had been about two months since Dumbledore's funeral and Harry had stayed at the Dursley's since then. But now he would be turning seventeen and would be an adult in the wizarding world. Harry had been depressed about Dumbledore, among other things. He hadn't really talked to anyone since then, and had pretty much isolated himself from everyone.

However the Weasley wedding was approaching, and fast. Harry thought about all the people who were inside the house right now, he could almost here them talking. About Ron and Hermione and what they were going to do with him. He thought of Ginny and what she was giving up, and what he had put her through.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Suddenly everyone inside froze, not saying a word. Harry heard someone come closer to the door. "Who is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley's voice. "It's me Harry." Harry heard a squeal as the door burst open and two seconds later he found himself in the tight embrace of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here? How did you get here? You shouldn't have come by yourself, you should have contacted us. Are you alright? You look dreadfully thin, you should eat something." Mrs. Weasley said in a rush.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, everything's okay." Harry struggled to say since she was hugging him so tight, "Except that I can't breath."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear." She said finally letting go of him. "You just surprised me, that's all." Suddenly, Mr. Weasley burst into the room, wand out, his hair wet, and only in a bathrobe. "What is it!" he cried "I heard someone scream!"

"It's alright dear; Harry just startled me that's all. We weren't expecting him."

"Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley "You came by yourself, you shouldn't have. Oh well, I'm going to finish getting dressed." And with that he left the room.

It was then that Harry got a good look around the Weasleys kitchen. He didn't see anyone else around but had thought he heard voices earlier. Harry wondered where Ron and… his heart leapt, Ginny were. It was only about eight thirty in the morning, so he figured they were still upstairs. Harry was nervous about seeing the beautiful red head that had kept coming into his thoughts.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said taking Harry away from thoughts of her daughter. "Sit down and eat, I'll get you some porridge." She then forced Harry into a seat and placed a pile of toast in front of him. Then she got a big bowl of porridge and simply said "Eat!" then turned back to the stove mumbling something about "muggles not feeding him." All Harry could do is chuckle at this as he started eating his breakfast.

A few moments later Harry heard someone coming down the stairs. Ron, Fred and George entered the kitchen looking a bit sleepy. "Harry!" they said shocked "When did you get here, mate?" asked Ron.

"I just got in a little while ago. Hi Fred; hi George." They all greeted him as they sat down. They all sat there eating porridge, and Mrs. Weasley demanded Harry to eat seconds and thirds. Harry didn't object since he loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

Harry stood up and cleared his plate for Mrs. Weasley when he heard footsteps running down the stairs. His breath caught when Ginny came around the corner. Light radiated off her red hair, her brown eyes sparkled. "Harry!" she exclaimed, as she came over to him, "When did you get here?"

"Just a bit ago," Harry managed to choke out. He was mesmerized by her beauty. How she seemed to glow. He truly missed her. She seemed to be getting closer. Harry was stunned when she gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Harry blushed, how he wanted to hold her in his arms and have her _truly_ kiss him. Wait, he shouldn't be thinking like this, not now.

The twins and Mrs. Weasley hadn't seen a thing, (Harry was glad for this) but Ron had watched the entire scene a little bewildered, and frankly shocked and a bit angry. After all Harry had broken up with Ginny, but now they seemed like they were just only ever friends. _But why had Harry blushed when Ginny kissed him? And more importantly, why did Ginny kiss him on the cheek, and give him a hug, _thought Ron.

Ron was utterly confused and he was going to figure this out. "Err… Ginny I thought…"

"RON!" Ginny snapped and gave him a stern look that clearly said 'don't go there now.'

Harry was surprised that Ron backed downs so quickly. Harry then turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Umm, so should I put my stuff up in Ron's room then?"

"Oh no dear, not Ron's room, you can stay in the spare room." She seemed a little tense. Harry looked over to the others questioningly and saw Fred mouth 'Percy's room'. Ron, would you mind helping Harry with his trunk please." She asked.

"But I'm not done eating yet," whined Ron. Harry had to stifle his laughter. Ron really didn't like being interrupted from breakfast or just food in general. "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I can man…" Harry started but was cut off.

"Oh honestly Ron, you don't need to complain, and don't take that tone with me mister. You might be of age now, but that doesn't mean that you can disrespect your mother like that. Plus it very rude, Harry's probably really tired from his trip." Mrs. Weasley scolded. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Mum I'll help Harry with his trunk." Ginny said standing up. "It's okay, don't want Ronikins to miss a meal now do we?" she said in a baby voice. Harry had to bite his lip from smirking.

"Oh but Ginny, you're not done yet."

"It's okay mum, I need to go to my room anyway; I think I forgot my book in my room, I wanted to do some reading before Fleur shows up." She then went over to Harry's trunk, picked up one side, and motioned for him to pick up the other side.

Harry was elated that he was going to be alone with Ginny even for a few minutes. It's what he had wanted since he first saw her this morning. But also what he dreaded. He didn't exactly know how to react to her. Didn't know what she was going to say or how she was going to act. They hadn't really talked since that night. They trudged up the stairs, Ginny in the lead with Harry's trunk in between them. Harry loved watching Ginny walk, the way her hair moved back and forth, the way her hips swayed in an enticing manor. The way her jeans slipped down a little, revealing a bit of flesh between the top of her jeans and the bottom of her shirt.

_STOP!_ He screamed at himself. You can't think like this, it's not good. _Why_ are you thinking like this? No good can come from it. Harry made a point to look only at the place directly above Ginny's head.

"Err… Ginny?" he asked

"Shh! Not yet, it's not safe. Fred and George have this new type of Extendable Ear they are trying; its wireless or something. They don't need to be here but can still hear you. They don't even have to be in the burrow. I'll explain later."

They walked in silence until they reached Percy's room. Harry noticed that it was almost directly below Ginny's room. Ginny opened the door, and Harry entered with the trunk. They sat the trunk down and he shut the door with his foot. He was looking only at Ginny, his emerald eyes locked onto her brown eyes. In an instant Ginny had almost lunged at Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist, and laying her head on his chest. He also wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers.

"I've missed you." Ginny said, breathing deeply and looking up at Harry.

"I've missed you too, Gin." Said Harry; cupping her face in his hand and leaning down towards her, lightly covering her mouth with his. He was finally doing what he had been waiting to do since he first laid eyes on her fiery auburn hair, that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ch 2 –

They pulled away from the kiss a few moments later. Ginny laid her head back down on Harry's chest and Harry pulled her closer to him. Ginny in response nuzzled Harry's chest. "How have you been?" she asked.

"As good as can be expected," replied Harry with a smile, "but I'm better now that I'm here with you."

"Yeah," replied Ginny with a smile.

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Okay. Part of me still can't believe what's going on. What we're doing." Ginny stated looking up at Harry.

"I know. It's hard, keeping this away from them. But…." Harry drifted off as he thought about that night.

It was the night after the funeral and he couldn't sleep. He just laid there tossing and turning, not getting a wink of sleep. He kept thinking of Dumbledore, and Snape, and the prophesy. But mostly he was thinking of Ginny. He just couldn't get the red head out of his mind.

Giving up on sleep, Harry padded down to the common room to sit in front of the fire. He didn't know how long he had been there before she showed up. Ginny just came down quietly, watched him for a while; and then sat down next to him on the couch.

Harry didn't get up and leave, even though some part of him told him that he should. But the monster in his chest told him that he should drop to his knees in front of her and beg for mercy and ask to be taken back. But he didn't deserve her. He broke her heart, broke both their hearts, when he ended it earlier.

Harry was still thinking about maybe, possible asking to be forgiven, when Ginny turned to him.

"Harry, can we talk." By the tone in her voice it was more of an order than a question. She just stared straight ahead into the fire. He merely nodded, and waited for her to continue. He didn't know what to expect, but with Ginny he found he never did.

"I have been thinking ever since after the funeral. And I have some question." She stated firmly, and then she looked at him straight in the eye. Harry could see the anger and the hurt in her eyes. "**And** I want you to answer them. I deserve at least that. Understand me."

"Yes." Harry said "But I might not be able to answer them all."

"Fine, Whatever."

Ginny was getting ticked off. Dam! What this boy did to her. But she reminded herself not to get mad and start yelling. If she was going to get any answers she would have to remain calm.

"The first thing I want to know is do you still care."

Harry was surprised by this. Didn't she know, didn't she know how he felt. He was determined to tell her! By the time they were done she would defiantly know.

"Of COURSE I still care about you, Ginny. I could **never **stop caring." Harry said a little more harshly then he meant too. Softly he added "I care so much for you."

"Well you certainly have an odd way of showing it. If you care so much Harry, why, WHY did you break up with me? Why?" She yelled at him

"Because; I'm trying to protect you. I'm scarred Ginny. Don't you see? He goes after the people I love. And I'm sorry I love you too much to let him hurt you or worse!"

Some how, they had gotten to standing up during their shouting match. Harry just flung himself back on the couch, and buried his hands in his hair. Harry couldn't believe that the first time he tells someone he loves them he screams it at them.

Ginny couldn't believe what she just heard. He loved her. He LOVED her! "Harry," she spoke gently, "I love you too." He looked up at her and she saw all the love in his eyes, along with the fear.

Ginny went over to him and kneeled in front of him. "Harry, please talk to me. Tell me why you're scared. Please."

Suddenly Harry was telling her everything. About the Prophecy, and the Horcruxes, and everything. She silently listened too him.

"Hello! Earth to Harry." Ginny said waving her hand in front of his face. "What were you just thinking about, you seemed lost in thought." She asked, bringing him out of his flashback.

"Oh I was just thinking about that night, after Dumbledore's funeral."

"What about it?" Ginny asked cautiously. She didn't want him to back out now.

"Nothing; just thinking about how hard this is going to be. You know this plan we concocted." At this Ginny cut him off.

"Excuse me, this plan we concocted. I'm the one who came up with it mister. And you better remember it."

"Alright fine, the plan you concocted. How we have to pretend not to be in love with each other, when we secretly are back together. I mean, how are we exactly supposed to react to each other? I didn't know what to do or say when I saw you."

"I've already thought of that. We'll just pretend to be friends. And if anyone asks that's all we are. But if were going to pretend to be 'just friends' in front of others Harry, your going to have to stop looking at my arse." She said with a sly look on her face. Then she notice where Harry's hands were firmly planted.

"You'll also have to keep your hands off it. Do you think you could do that Mr. Potter?" with this she wiggled a little in his hands, and leaned into him and blew on his neck.

"Hmm. I'll be able to, if you stop teasing me, you little flirt." He said huskily as he rubbed his hands up and down her backside.

"Oh, but Harry it's _so_ much fun." She breathed into his ear, and then gently pulled his ear lobe between her teeth. This enlisted a moan from Harry, which is exactly what Ginny wanted.

The next minute Harry's lips were upon her own, his tongue asking for entrance, which she gladly supplied. Ginny's hands snaked their way up to Harry's neck to play in his hair; While Harry's hands were still firmly planted on her arse, caressing and squeezing slightly. _He obviously has some fixation on my arse. _Thought Ginny, _I'll definitely have to remember this for later._

Now his lips were on her neck, trailing kisses up and down her throught; while his hands roamed her back. Harry had never been quite so bold with his hands at school. Not until shortly before the funeral he had bravely slipped his hand under her shirt. It took a little encouraging, but she was glad he did it.

But this was different. It wasn't drastic, But it was passionate and sweet, and just everything Harry was. Suddenly he stopped, moving his hands and slowly, broke their kiss.

"Sorry," he said moving his hands to rest on her waist. "I kind of lost control." He said embarrassingly.

"Hmm, Harry, I wasn't exactly complaining." She said breathlessly. She knew she needed to reassure him. "Like I told you at school before, it's okay to touch me. I **want** you to touch me."

"Right, sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

"Harry you have nothing to be sorry for. But we will if we don't get back down stairs. We both have been upstairs far too long for you to have just drop off your trunk and me to grab my book. We don't want the others to get suspicious."

"Right, well we could always say we were talking. To you know 'just be friends' again. If anyone asks." He said kissing her neck again.

"That's a good excuse Harry, but we really, hmm. We really need to go now. Please."

"Your right, I'm sorry." He said as he pulled back. "I just really missed you."

"I missed you too Harry. But we can snog latter to night, Okay. Right now we need to go down and pretend we haven't been up here snogging like mad. Okay."

"Alright." Harry said, as they left his room.

"Harry, that means your eyes have to stay above the waist." Ginny said in a whispered laugh.

"Sorry, it's just I've missed you, A lot!"

"I know. But later okay." She said and gently touched his cheek. "There's a reason why I suggested you staying in Percy's old room. For one it's private, and another it's right below mine, and near the bathroom. If I get caught sneaking down here, all I have to say is that I'm on the way to the loo."

"You're a genius, you know."

"Thank you, and yes I know I'm a genius."

Harry watched as she led the way back down to the kitchen, all the time watching her long hair moving. Her hips swaying enticingly; her jeans showing that space of flesh. Her arse.

"Eyes straight ahead Harry." Ginny said without even turning around. He jerked his eyes up, and then looked back for a second. He groaned. This was going to much harder than he planned. His eyes looked back again. _Much, much, harder. _He thought to himself.

"So tell me about this new invention of Fred and George's." He asked. Anything to distract him. "You said something about wireless extendible ears. It sounds, interesting." Harry mused.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ch 3-

"So tell me about this new invention of Fred and George's." He asked. Anything to distract him, he thought. "You said something about wireless extendible ears. That sounds pretty interesting," Harry mused.

"Better yet,"

"How about we show you?" Interrupted Fred and George, coming up the stairwell

"Anything for our,"

"Biggest investor."

"Okay, so tell me how it works."

"Well you see it's really quite brilliant," said George; as he pulled out a flesh colored piece of string. It looked just like the regular Extendible Ears, only there was a small plug on one end.

"You see, you place this string any where you want. Then tap it with your wand and say 'RECORD' and walk away." Said George.

"Then after it has recorded something, it will turn red. Like this one has." Fred replied as he held up a bright red piece of string in one hand.

"To listen all you have to do is plug this end." George said pointing to the end with the small plug, "into this little box." He held up a small black box.

"Then to listen to your Extendable Ears just tap your wand and say 'LISTON' and they will start playing everything you have recorded." Replied Fred.

"Okay, so it's like a muggle tape recorder."

"Yes, but the best thing," George started.

"Is that it's voice activated. It only records when someone starts talking." finished Fred.

"Wow! That's pretty good idea." Harry said. "And it could really come in handy."

"Thanks." Both the twins replied. "It's in the final test stage."

"Which is twin code for using it to spy and blackmail everyone in the house." Retorted Ginny; with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Oh," Harry said with a glance over at Ginny. This could cause some problems for not only him and Ginny, but for him talking about the Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, its most excellent." George said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"This little string here has excellent stuff on Bill and Fleur," Said Fred holding up the extendible ears.

"And tonight were putting one up in Ron's room. Wonder what he talks about in his sleep?" the twins said smirking.

"We'll find out if there's something going on that we should know about; especially when Hermione gets here next week.

"What, what are you talking about," stammered Harry. He was really worried that the Twins were suspicious of the three of them not going back to school.

"About Ron and Hermione's i _relationship status /i ._ Harry you have got to know that they fancy each other." Replied Fred

"Oh," Harry said relaxing a bit. "Of course I've noticed that." He was still a bit awkward talking about his two best friend's feelings for each other.

"Well all I know is that you two better not try any of this on me, or they'll be retaliation, Ginny style."

The twins actually looked worried about Ginny. Harry was sure he didn't want to cause Ginny to be angry.

"Don't worry Gin-Gin we wouldn't dare try anything on you."

"Yeah, well you better remember that promise," said Ginny as she and Harry walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh we will little sis, we will," Called the twins. What Ginny or Harry didn't hear was Fred say "But we never promised we wouldn't try it on Harry," with a devilish smile on his face. "But first, lets test it on icky Ronikins," reminded George. Together they walked up and hid a new recordable extendible ear, next to Ron's bed.

As Harry and Ginny re-entered the kitchen they found a busily cleaning Mrs. Weasley, and a scowling Ron.

"Where the heck have you two been? It took an awful long time just to drop off a trunk." Ron said looking between Harry and Ginny suspiciously. Harry was nervous about this. Ron had been protective of Ginny when Harry was going out with her. He didn't know how Ron would act now that they had broken up. Especially since they acted like nothing ever happened between them.

"Oh, don't get your wand in a not," said Ginny, easily coming up with a simple explanation. "We ran into Fred and George, and they wanted to show Harry their new invention, that's why we took so long. They took forever telling him about how it all works or whatever. And I i _still /i _ haven't found my book." Ginny carried on, plopping herself in a near by chair. "And I was hopping to finish reading that chapter before Fleur got here."

Ron seemed to think this was a reasonable answer but was still a little bit suspicious of Harry

"Ginny, I think I saw a book on the couch in the living room," interrupted Mrs. Weasley. "Maybe that's the book you're looking for."

"Thanks Mum, I bet it is." Ginny replied as she popped up to go retrieve her book.

"Could you boys do something for me? Would you two go and de-gnome and weed the garden for me. I want it all done by the wedding next week.

"Just the two of us, that's going to take forever," Complained Ron. "Why can't Ginny help us?"

"Because, once Fleur gets here they're going for their dress fittings, for the wedding. And She can't go if she's covered with dirt now can she!" argued Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, okay we'll go, we'll do it."

Five minutes later Harry and Ron were fiercely attacking the gnomes and flinging them over the garden wall. Harry could tell Ron wanted to ask him something, but was hesitant. He would stop look at Harry for a moment, open his mouth, close it, and then continue with his work, shaking his head.

"For Merlin's sake Ron," Harry said after about the fourth time Ron had done this. "If there's something you want to ask, than just ask it."

"Okay then. What's going on between you and Ginny? You broke up didn't you?"

"Yes we did. What's your point?" asked Harry.

"Well what was with all that this morning. All that hugging, and kissing, and stuff. You i _blushed_. /i What was with all that? And you two were gone for a long time."

"We're still friends Ron. We decided that after we broke up, we didn't want to stop being friends. Look how weird that would be, me coming over for the wedding and what? Just pretend she's not there. We don't want to ruin are friendship."

"Okay, fine. Your still friends, what about that blush, and being gone so long?"

Harry was having a hard time coming up with something for this question. He thought for a second and thought maybe he'd tell a little bit of the truth on this question. "I blushed because a pretty girl kissed me. Don't look at me like that Ron," Ron looked like he was about to throttle Harry. "In case you didn't realize it, Ginny is very pretty and she is a _girl, _Ron. What would you do if a pretty girl kissed you, even if it was just in friendly greeting? And that's the only reason why she kissed me, was in greeting."

"Okay, but why were you gone so long, it couldn't of been just because of Fred and George."

"We were talking and stuff up stairs. Just talked that's all." Harry decided this wasn't totally a lie. They did talk upstairs. Harry thought, i _Yeah we talked, with my hands on her arse. /i _

"Okay, I guess that sounds right. I'm sorry I got all pissed at you. It's just, I don't want to see her hurt, that's all. I mean I know why you broke up but, I still don't want her feelings hurt. Sorry I got all 'Big Brother' on you."

"Yeah that's okay, I understand." i _Hew that was close /i _, thought Harry. "Lets get back to work." Said Harry and they went back to working on the gnomes.

What the two boys didn't realize was that during there discussion, they had an audience of one little red head. Ginny sat next to the window in the living room, watching the boys. She also had one of the normal extendable ears, and heard everything that Ron and Harry had said. _Good job Harry. _ Ginny thought, _I didn't think you could pull off lying like that to my brother so well. Yeah we were _just_ talking in your room, talking with are lips on mine and your hands on my arse. _

Ginny sat there watching the boys. She didn't know how late Fleur was going to be but Ginny secretly hoped that it was long enough for her to do a little Harry watching. She could see the muscles in his back as he tugged on a weed or a gnome. Those hands how tough they were pulling on weeds, but how only this morning they were gentle and soft on her.

She was watching him with such intensity she didn't notice the twins come downstairs and were looking back and forth between her and what she was looking at. They rolled their eyes and continued on their way to work, after of course leaving a new extendible ear behind.

It was getting very warm out side for the boys and soon there shirts were sticking to their backs.

"The heck with this Harry." Ginny heard Ron say through her end of the extendible ear. "Why don't we just take our shirts off? Mum won't mind, us boys do it all the time." Then seeming to think about something. "Ginny's probably gone by now anyways."

"Err... right. No one will mind, will they?

"No. It's better than sweating to death." Said Ron as he took of his shirt and threw it aside. This Ginny had seen many times. Having seven older brothers, she had seen a naked Weasley chest before. But what she hadn't ever seen. What she wasn't prepared for was a naked _Potter_ chest.

Harry stood there for a moment before his shirt joined Ron's on the ground. Ginny took in an audible gasp. She and Harry had never taken off cloths when they had snogged at school, but she always fanaticized about it. But she wasn't expecting this. He was a little thin, under fed but you could tell that quidditch had toned him well. He wasn't overly muscled but not scrawny either. Perfectly toned for a seeker Ginny saw his muscles rippling when he was pulling on a weed.

Then her mind did a leap forward, of that night. Of her running her hands across those muscles. Of kissing him and him kissing her. Of her chest against his. Of all sorts of things she usually thought of at night. She shuddered as she felt a white hot feeling in the pit of her stomach that spread all the way down to her toes. Ginny knew she was starring and that her mouth was hanging open but she couldn't tare her eyes away, or keep her thoughts out of the gutter.

She was so wrapped up in Harry watching that she didn't notice Fleur had arrived and that she was looking at Ginny watching Harry. She had a specific look in her eyes that said she knew exactly what Ginny was thinking, and how she felt about Harry. She thought it was quite sweet.

"I see 'arry 'as come early."

"Ahh" screamed Ginny. "Fleur I…I didn't see you there. I was distracted. Watching clouds." Ginny mumbled.

"Yes, I see what has your attention. Those are very attractive clouds."

Ginny just blushed even redder then she was.

"It looks like 'arry is growing up from that boy I met four years ago."

"Uh huh," Ginny replied.

"Looks like you both have done some growing up."

"Harry and I are nothing more that friends Fleur." Ginny told her frankly, having to tare her eyes away from the window.

"Are you sure you're 'just friends?'" asked Fleur.

"Yes I'm sure. Just drop it." Ginny said hotly, glaring up at Fleur.

"If you are sure, then 'I will drop it. But if you need to talk you can come to me. Completely confidentially, I should tell you," Told Fleur in a sisterly way.

"You wouldn't even say anything to Bill or Mum?" asked Ginny.

"Not a word," Fleur paused and looked out the window towards Harry and Ron, "to anyone, about anything."

"Err… thanks. I'll think about it."

"Alright, we better get going or we'll be even later than we are for are fittings."

"Yeah we better go," Agreed Ginny. She glanced back out the window at Harry once more, before leaving for Diagon Alley, with Fleur. What she didn't notice was that Harry had seen her watching him, with Fleur. Suddenly his face went bright red and he felt a little vulnerable with out having his shirt on. He knew Ginny had seen him shirtless.

"Hey Harry, you okay? You're looking very red," Ron asked.

"Uh, I think I'm getting over heated. Let's go get something to drink."

"Yeah sounds like a good idea. I'm hungry too. Maybe mum has something we can eat." Ron said as they picked up their shirts and headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ch 4-

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Ginny was away with Fleur, doing wedding things while Harry and Ron helped Mrs. Weasley doing chores around the house. Harry had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley was waiting to later to ask him why he came so early. The Order was suppose to pick him up a few days before the wedding. Instead he came over a week early.

Harry also kept thinking about Ginny watching him outside. He had had a feeling that someone was watching him but he brushed it off as Mrs. Weasley looking in on them. But weeding the garden also let him think about what Ginny had said earlier. 'There's a reason why I suggested Percy's room. … It's private… below mine… If I get caught, all I have to say is that I'm on the way to the loo.' _Is she coming down to my room tonight? And if so what does she expect. I don't think we should take such a big step, not before I have to leave. Not with everything going on. I'll have to talk to her. _

Harry and Ginny didn't see each other until dinner that night. Ginny was sitting across from Harry, and Ron was sitting next to Ginny. Ron still kept his eye on Ginny and Harry. But mostly though it was because Ron knew his sister, she didn't give up that easily. If Ginny wanted something, she usually got it. And he knew that Ginny had wanted Harry for a long time. He was wondering what tricks Ginny had up her sleeve, to try and get Harry back.

Ginny had been trying to catch Harry's eye all night. She needed to tell him that she'd try and get down to his room that night, after everyone went to bed. _I hope he realizes why I want to come to his room. I just want to pick up where we left off this morning. I don't think he'd expect more than that. Especially with everything else he has to do. Of course I didn't think Michael or Dean expected more than I was willing to give either. After all Harry is a normal teenage boy. But I don't think he'd do that to me. I hope, _Ginny worried to herself.

All she had to do was whisper it to Harry. But she couldn't do a dam thing with Ron watching her every move, and her mother and others all around them. _Looks like Ron's suspicion is onto me now. Great, now how am I supposed to get Harry's attention?_

Then as if the gods were answering her prayers, her father came home, and everyone was distracted for a moment. Her mum was fixing him a plate to eat, and her brothers were greeting her dad. Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered "I'll be down after eleven tonight, that's when Mum and Dad go to bed." Then she just had to tease him just a little bit, so she added "I like how the _garden _looks Harry. It was awfully hot out there wasn't it?" She then gave him a quick wink, before putting on a sweet and innocent smile, as she asked her father how his day had went.

No one had seen the exchange except that Fleur saw the wink Ginny gave Harry, and Harry turning beet red. _You could swear that girl 'as Veela blood in her, _Fleur said to her self, shaking her head.

While Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up from dinner, there was a knock on the door. Everyone went silent immediately. Harry saw both Mr. Weasley and Bill pull out their wands as they moved toward the door. Harry did the same, and he vaguely saw Ginny pull hers out underneath the table, ready to defend her family and the man she loved, if she had too. Harry smiled for a moment at this. _Ginny must really love me if she's willing to defend me like that._

"Who there?" barked Mr. Weasley.

"It's Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Oomph! What was that for?"

"It's Tonks or Dora!"

"Sorry, it's Remus Lupin and _Tonks. _Happy?_"_

"Yes."

"Prove it," barked Bill.

"Yes prove it," Agreed Mr. Weasley. "What did Tonks always trip over at headquarters?"

"Oh, I know this one. I always tripped over that dam umbrella stand shaped like a troll leg."

"Okay Remus," asked Mr. Weasley. "What creature tried to lock us in wardrobe the first time we were at headquarters?"

"Pixies wasn't it; tried to bite my finger off."

"Sorry, about that, had to be sure." Said Mr. Weasley as he opened the door and let the two in. Harry was happy to see that Tonks' hair was bubblegum pink, and she was holding hands with Lupin. They both looked very happy. Whatever happened between the two, they must have worked it out.

"Quite all right Arthur," said Lupin. "Harry, I'm glad to see you're safe, had us quite worried when you disappeared on us this morning. Good thing Molly was fire calling Dora at the time you came, and told us you were here.

"Yeah, glad to see you too Lupin, Hi Tonks."

"Wotcher Harry."

"Come sit, we were about to have treacle tart and tea," Mrs. Weasley said. Soon everyone was supplied with mugs of hot tea and big piles of treacle tar, which was Harry's favorite. Everyone was sitting around laughing and talking. But soon the conversation turned towards Harry.

"So Harry," asked Remus. "Is there a reason why you came to the Burrow, before you were supposed to?"

Harry knew that eventually they would get around to this question. He just looked down at his plate of treacle tar, and started to push some crumbs around. Anything so he wouldn't look someone in the eye.

"Yeah there's a reason," Said Harry, trying to delay the out burst that he knew would follow his news. "They kicked me out."

"WHAT!" Cried Mrs. Weasley and Ginny at the same time. Ginny leapt up from the table, and Mrs. Weasley was fuming, pacing around the kitchen. "Why the bloody hell did they kick you out?!" shouted Ginny.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, watch your mouth," scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry Mum," replied Ginny as she sat back down. _I shouldn't have acted like that. Ron's suspicious already, and Fleur knows something's up. She's not that stupid. Don't need somebody else suspecting that something's going on between Harry and _me, thought Ginny.

"Harry," asked Lupin. "Why'd they kick you out?"

"Don't know, finally just got rid of me. I guess they got sick of me."

"Is that the **only **reason Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Err. Said something about me being too dangerous." Harry said with his hands in his lap. He didn't look up at anyone. Ginny could tell there was more to this, and thought she'd have to ask him later that night.

"What, that's ridiculous," Cried Mrs. Weasley. "You wouldn't hurt a fly! I have half a mind to march over to those muggles, and give them a piece of my mind. The nerve of them, too throw you out of your own home. And there suppose to be _**family **_. I can't believe it." Ranted Molly, "I should send them a good long Howler and scare the daylights out of them. 'Too dangerous', please! I'll show them whose Dangerous."

"Now, now, Molly, calm down. That's not going to do anything but cause trouble," replied Remus. "The good thing is that Harry came here, and that he's safe. He left while still being protected, so he's still perfectly safe.

"You're right of course Remus. I just got upset. I'm glad you came right here Harry. It's a lot safer here then with those… muggles." Mrs. Weasley said with a grim smile as she said muggle.

"You're quite right Molly dear. Were all glad Harry's here."

"Yes glad you're safe, had us worried Harry," Said Remus.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to make anyone worry." Harry replied looking up. He was surprised by Mrs. Weasley's outburst. _Is this how my own Mum would react to something like this? It's kind of nice to have someone who cares so much about me._ Harry thought as he looked at Mrs. Weasley. She gave him a motherly smile and he smiled in return. _I would like to see her send a howler. Love to see her shake down the Dursley's. They'd probably faint from fear. Pay money to see that. _

"Oh dear, look at the time. You lot should get off to bed. And Harry, you must be exhausted from traveling all the way here. How'd you get here anyway?"

"Took the Knight Bus to Ottery St. Catchpole, and flew most the way here."

"You flew! You must be tired. And to think I had put you to work this morning. I feel terrible. Alright you three, up to bed, now," demanded Mrs. Weasley.

"We should head out too, Molly," Tonks said. "It's getting late, and we've got plans tonight, don't we Remey." She added softly to Remus but everyone heard it. Remus blushed and Harry gave a shudder as to think of Remus' and Tonks' private life. Ron leaned over and whispered "Yeah like I need that mental picture, right before I go to bed." Then he yawned very loudly.

"Yeah we'll head up to bed too Mum. Thanks for letting us stay here while our flat de-fumes." Said one of the twins, then they slunk up the stairs. Harry, Lupin, and Tonks all looked confused. "De-fumes? What happened to their flat above the shop?" asked Tonks.

"Proto-type of a stink bomb exploded in the heat at their shop. No damage was done since it was in an extra room of their flat, but the smells horrible. They've finally been able to re-open the shop just today," replied Mr. Weasley. "There lucky they weren't there when it happened, or we'd still be able to smell it. It's magic proof. No cleaning charms will work. They just have to clean it off the muggle way."

"Oh that sucks," Said Harry as he tried to hide a yawn.

"Off to bed you three. Now!" demanded Mrs. Weasley, as she shooed them upstairs.

Ron, Harry and Ginny all trudged up the stairs to their respected rooms. Ron being too tired forgot to be suspicious, almost. "Right," he yawned. "Good night Harry. Ginny." He said as he left Harry and Ginny alone in front of Harry's room door.

"I'll be down after Mum checks in on all of us. Should be after eleven." Ginny said quietly, trying to suppress a yawn. So, think you can wait that long Potter." She added saucily as she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

"Gin, you coming?" Called Ron from the floor above, seems he was waiting for Ginny, by her room.

"Yeah Ron, just saying night to Harry," She replied.

"That better be all you doing." He told her

"Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Good night Harry." She said, gave him a wink and blew him another kiss. Then she sashayed up the stairs. Harry watched her, go. Her hair moving and that perfect arse swaying up the stairs. Harry thought he heard a small giggle as he groaned and turned into his room. "Tease, nothing but a tease," He muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ch-5-

Harry was exhausted, when he went into his room. Mrs. Weasley had been right; he was tired from traveling so far and helping with chores. That added to the fact that he hadn't been sleeping well lately, made him extremely tired. But he was happy to help with chores, as he didn't want the Weasley's to think he wasn't grateful, for letting him stay here. 

Harry took one look at the bed and his only thoughts were sleep. It would be a while before Ginny would be able to come down. Actually the more he thought about it, the more likely it was that Ginny was just teasing him more. _Well I'll find out after eleven, _thought Harry as he changed. Then he flopped down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

After saying good night to Harry; Ginny walked up the stairs to her room, purposely shaking her hips a little extra. She giggled a little when she heard Harry quietly groan, because of her actions. She liked teasing Harry a little. _I like knowing the response my actions have on him, even if it is just walking up the stairs,_ thought Ginny.

Now she knew that she would have to wait until her mum went up to bed before sneaking down to Harry. She knew exactly what stairs, made what noise, and where the creaky floor board was in the hallway. _Now the next problem is what to wear, she_ asked herself._ "I'll have to where pajama's so if I get caught sneaking back up here, it looks like I was just going to the loo. But I want to look nice, too. A little sexy, but not look like I'm ready to go to bed with him. Yet, _she thought to herself. She sat down on the end of her bed and started to brush her hair. She was thinking of all the nightgowns and pajamas she owned. _It's hot tonight so I want to wear something cool. Hmm… what to wear? Now that's a good question. _

Ginny sat there on her bed, brushing her hair and thinking. Suddenly she leapt up as a thought struck her. She went over to her dresser and pulled out one of Charlie's old quidditch jerseys, and a pair of shorts. She pulled on the shorts, which were pretty short, and buttoned up the jersey, leaving the top button undone, but not enough to show too much. Then she brushed her hair back into a messy bun. She knew Harry liked her hair down, but she loved it when he would pull it free from its binding. 

There was a creak on the stairs and Ginny jumped into bed, putting out the lights as she did so. She heard her father go up stairs to his bedroom. Ginny knew soon her mother would follow, after checking in on her. Soon enough Ginny heard her mother on the stairs, then stop outside the door for a moment, before continuing on up to bed. Now all she had to do was wait for a little bit, just to be on the safe side, and she could go down to see Harry. 

She was a little nervous about sneaking around like this; especially about going down to his room, in the middle of the night. But if Harry was anything, he was a gentleman first. If she said no he would respect that. That wasn't her problem, she worried. _The problem is I'm not too sure if __**I**__ could say no._

After waiting about fifteen minutes, to make sure her mother wasn't coming back down stairs, Ginny slipped out of bed, donned her dressing gown, and quietly opened her bedroom door. She poked her head into the hallway, and looked up and down the hallway, no one was there, and everyone was sleeping.

She quietly made her way downstairs, to Harry's room. She contemplated knocking, but thought better of it, in case someone heard. She slipped into his room and shut the door quietly. The window was letting in a soft breeze, and the moonlight spilled onto the bed. What she saw made her breath hitch. Harry was asleep, lying on his back, one arm above his head. He was shirtless, and the sheet was pulled up to his waist, so she couldn't see if he was wearing pajama bottoms or not. 

Ginny stood there starring at his naked chest in the moonlight. She was even more transfixed than she had been earlier, that morning. She could see that he had just a bit of hair on his chest, which led all the way down below the sheet. She audible gulped. 

Ginny's eyes traveled up his toned chest, up to his broad shoulders, which seemed to call her to lay her head on, up to his face. His brow was creased as if he was thinking hard about something. His mouth was just slightly open. Ginny quietly, moved over to the bed, and touched his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He stirred a bit, and gave a little sigh. Ginny than lightly caressed his cheek, and bent down to kiss him, sweetly on the mouth. 

Harry instinctively returned the kiss. He was having another dream about some of the things Dumbledore had told him when he felt soft lips upon his own. He sat up and opened his eyes to see that it was Ginny's lips that were kissing him. She then realized that he was awake, as she gently ended the kiss.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," replied Harry as he pulled her gently back to the bed and re captured her lips with his own, returning the sweet kiss, she had just woken him up with. 

"Hmm," Ginny, mumble as Harry kissed her. "Harry." She said. Some how she had gotten to be half way lying on Harry's chest, as he slowly and sweetly kissed her. His arms were lightly wrapped around her waist. Slowly Ginny broke the kiss. 

"I've missed you, this." Harry said looking into her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Harry." She replied leaning up to look at him better. Harry made a move like he wanted to kiss her more, but Ginny stopped his actions, lightly. There would be more time for that later. She wanted to talk first. She moved to sit up, against the head board, and Harry did the same. Not wanting him to think she didn't want contact; she moved closer too him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"So want to tell me why the Dursley's really kicked you out? They did kick you out, you didn't just leave, did you?" asked Ginny cautiously. She wanted Harry to tell her the truth, to trust her. She knew that it would be better than him bottling it all up. But she also didn't want to push him away, by forcing him to tell her stuff. She still didn't know exactly what he, Ron and Hermione were leaving to do. Nor did she want to; she just knew he had to get these Horcruxes that were parts of Riddle. 

Harry heaved a sigh and settled his arm around Ginny. He was expecting her to question him. He just hoped that by him telling her this, she didn't come to the same agreement that Uncle Vernon did.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Harry," Ginny said. "I'll understand if you don't want to, I just think it would be better if you didn't bottle everything up."

"Yeah, I know. I want to tell you, it's just hard to explain."

"Well go on then," Ginny said sitting up a bit more so she could look him in the eyes. "You didn't leave on your own did you?"

"No, I didn't. They actually kicked me out; thought I was a risk."

"What? Why?"

"Mrs. Figg, the Squib who looked after me for Dumbledore. Well she mentioned it to the Dursley's that Dumbledore had died. Of course Uncle Vernon thought that this was great. His exact words were 'well that crackpot old fool won't hassle us any longer. Accusing us of mistreating Potter; After all we've done for him!'"

"He didn't!" Exclaimed Ginny, horrified that someone could say something so awful about one of the best wizards of their time.

"He did. Of course I lost my temper at him. I think I did accidental magic, made some light bulbs explode, but I didn't pull my wand or anything."

"Good, I'm proud of you for not pulling your wand. It would have just made things worse. So what happened next?" 

"Well I was locked in my bedroom again." Ginny gasped, but let him continue on. "Then somehow they found out that I'd been up there, when Snape…" Harry struggled but couldn't quite finish. Ginny just took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "They found out I had been there with Dumbledore that night. And Dumbledore sort of told them about Voldemort and stuff. After hearing that Dumbledore was gone, and 'maniacs' were after me, they thought I was too dangerous. They didn't want me around anymore. He also implied that I might have had something to do with Dumbledore's murder." Harry said sadly. He was worried that Ginny agreed with them, and would tell her parents. And that they would kick him out as well. But mostly he was worried she didn't want to put herself in so much danger. That she had come to her senses.

"Harry, that's ludicrous. You are not to blame for Dumbledore. No matter what anyone else says or thinks. The Dursley's are stupid, moronic jerks who have treated you like dirt your entire life, instead of loving you. I don't know how they couldn't love you, to tell the truth. You're just so loveable. But their stupid and don't know a thing."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Don't think about the Dursley's Harry, or all that awful stuff your uncle said to you. They don't know a thing. Just forget them."

"Thanks. I'll try not to think about it." Harry said lightly kissing the side of her head. She had settled back down next to him and was tracing circles on his chest. 

"But what I don't understand is why you didn't say any of this downstairs, earlier. Why didn't you tell my parents and Remus and Tonks? Why were you so apprehensive to tell us all? To tell me this now." she asked, looking up at him.

"I thought…" stuttered Harry. He didn't expect this question. "I figured you all would come to the same conclusion that Uncle Vernon did. That I'm too dangerous to be around; and that you would kick me out too." He said quietly, not looking at Ginny. 

Ginny sat up, so that she was right in front of Harry's face. When he still wouldn't look at her, she took his face in her hands and made him look her in the eye. "Harry how could you ever think that? Think that we wouldn't want you around, because you're 'too dangerous'. Like I told you at school, everywhere is dangerous. Not being with you puts me in no less danger. We would never, not want you around Harry. We would **never** kick you out. Unlike you so called 'family', we love you. I love you. My entire family loves you, and we would never do that to you. How your family could be so cruel to you, for no reason, is beyond me. But I want you to listen to me Harry. **No one blames you.** It's not you fault. And we would neverthink anything like that. We love you. I love you." She said. And after she said this she showed him just how much she loved him. 

She kissed his cheeks, his eye lids, and the famous scar on his forehead, before claiming his lips with her own, in a passionate but sweet kiss. She put all of the love and feelings she had for Harry in that kiss. He was hesitant at first, but soon returned her kisses, with his own. Putting all of his love and feelings and passion into his kisses. They both had soon forgotten all about the Dursley's and Dumbledore and everything else. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys i know it's been a long time, but here is a little early present for the holidays. In fact there's three i'm hopefully going to update both two other chapters tonight so you guys should have three more chapters to read. Yay!! hope you enyoy and as always read and review please!!!

- Ch 6-

Harry and Ginny were lost in each other's kisses. Somehow Ginny's dressing gown had fallen off, revealing her pajamas. Harry's hands had slipped from her waist and had tugged her hair out of its binding, making her hair fall down her shoulders. Harry had pulled her closer so she was practically lying on top of him. Ginny's hands were running through Harry's raven hair making it even messier.

They were showing each other just how much they missed each other over the weeks they had been apart. Harry's hands had started to wonder lower, until he had his hands on her thighs. He was expecting cloth, from her pajamas only to be met by bare skin.

"Ginny," Harry whispered. "Mmm, Harry" She whispered back breathlessly.

"What are you wearing?" he asked her, just now noticing what she had on.

"Pajamas silly," giggled Ginny, "what would you expect me to wear?"

"I don't know, not this."

"It's not like I'm in my knickers or anything. Everything's covered Harry," she said with a mischievous look on her face. "Unless, you didn't want it covered?" Then she did a little wiggle against him and gave him an impish grin.

"Tease," he said; and with moves of a seeker, Harry flipped her over onto her back, so that he was now leaning over her.

"Harry!" she cried out in surprise, but Harry silenced her with a kiss. She immediately surrendered to his kiss, and returned it with just as much feeling.

***

"Hmm," Ginny moaned as Harry kissed her neck. He was still leaning over her as they snogged. Harry had his hand up her shirt and she had her hands in his raven black hair, messing it up even more.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, Ginny," Harry replied, looking down at Ginny, framing her face in his hands.

"Harry, we need to slow down. We should stop."

"You're right Gin. We need to talk." Harry said getting off of Ginny, and letting her sit up. Then he noticed the marks he left on her neck. "Oh gods Gin, look at your neck. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone so far. What will everyone think; they'll be able to see them tomorrow at breakfast."

"Shh!" Ginny said, placing a finger over his lips. "Relax Harry. I have a concealler potion that I use. How'd you think I got rid of them at school? So you don't need to worry about the others finding out."

"Oh. But I'm still sorry; I shouldn't have gone that far. We can't let the others find out."

"I know, Harry." Ginny said, leaning against Harry's shoulder. They were stretched out side by side, on the bed, with their backs against the pillows. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

He didn't respond right away, trying to think of the right way to say what was on his mind. "I wanted to talk about us, about our relationship." Harry stuttered out.

"What about us, and our relationship?" Ginny asked calmly on the outside. But inside she was a nervous wreck. _Oh please Harry, please don't be backing out now. Don't leave. Don't break away from me again!_

"Umm, well. I wanted to talk to you about you and me, and well. Umm," He stammered out. _Great Potter, your sound real good; you can't even talk to your girlfriend about this without sounding like a fool. Real smooth; now all you have to do is start drooling or something. _

"Harry, just spit it out." Ginny said moving so she was sitting in front of him. "What's on your mind? You can tell me anything, you know that." _Is he blushing?_

"Okay, just try not to interrupt me, please_. Don't know if I'll be able to re_peat it" Ginny nodded her head and waited for him to continue. They were now sitting cross legged facing each other. Harry looked down at his hands, which he was twisting. _Oh gods, how pathetic am I? I can't even talk to my girlfriend about sleeping with her without blushing. Am I twelve years old or what? Come on Potter man up!_

"Okay," Harry said taking a deep breath. He looked up at Ginny, who was looking right at him with curious brown eyes. He then looked down at his hands again and started to talk.

"Well it's about us. About you coming down at night. I mean I'm not sure what you expected or anything. I mean I don't want to. You know with everything going on, and what I have to do. I mean." _Great Potter you're babbling, get to the point! _He looked up at Ginny now who was looking at him with an impassive face, patiently waiting for him to continue his rant.

"I mean to say. I don't think we should go so far. I don't know about you, but I don't think were ready for … well for that yet. Plus if we did, and you got, well… and something happened to me. Well, I'd never forgive myself. So we shouldn't umm, well you know, go all the way. Not that I don't want to. But well it's not a good time." He said looking down at his hands again._ Great I can't even look her in the eye now!_

"Harry, I completely agree," Ginny said turning his face up to meet hers. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I don't want to go all the way either. Not with everything that's going on, and everything that's going to happen. I'm not ready for such a big step. In fact I was a little worried coming down here tonight; that you might get the wrong idea, and I don't know. Try to seduce me or something."

"What? You mean you don't think were ready either. I thought that you might, I don't know. You were teasing me about coming down here tonight. I thought. I don't know."

"Harry I was just teasing you. I wasn't serious. Not completely. I was hoping you weren't going to try something."

"Ginny, you know I wouldn't pressure you into something we both weren't ready for. I would never forgive myself if you got pregnant and something happened…. Where I wasn't there for you. It's just not the right time."

"I know you wouldn't make me do anything I wasn't ready for. And I know you'd feel if well if we had, and something happened to you.

"Okay so we both agree that we should wait. That right now is not the right time."

"Yeah." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"And Ginny, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. If you want to stop, when were snogging. You know that you can tell me right. You can tell me to stop and I will. I never want to hurt you." Harry said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know Harry. You're the sweetest guy in the world. And that's one of the things I love most about you. How caring and considerate you are." Ginny said kissing him on the lips, in a very sweet kiss.

"And I'll wait for you. I'd wait forever for you, Harry." She said kissing him on the cheek. She had scooted over so she was practically sitting in Harry's lap. "But just because we're not going all the way doesn't mean we still can't song. That was the whole point of me coming down here; to pick up where we were this morning." She said with an impish grin on her face. She then continued an assault on Harry's neck.

_Did she just think what I think she said? She'd wait for me. That means she does want to sleep with me. Just not now. Wait a second._

"Gin, wait a sec." Harry said lightly pushing her away. He wasn't sure if she groaned or if he did at the loss of contact.

"Gin I want to get something straight. Okay. So listen to me."

"Okay." Ginny said cautiously. "What's up?"

"If something happens… If I don't make it back."

"Harry." Ginny interrupted him, but Harry quieted her with a finger to her lips.

"Ginny there is a very real chance I might not come back. If … if that happens. I want you to move on. I know you'll mourn me but I want you to move on. I want you to find someone who will love you like I do. Someone who will take care of you. Understand?"

"Oh Harry. I don't like it when you talk like that. You need to have confidence that you'll beat him."

"Promise me Gin. Please promise me."

"I promise Harry, I promise. But it's a wasted promise. Because no one will love me as much as you do; or the way you do." She said as she threw her arms around him hugged him. She had tears in her eyes but she wouldn't ever let him see. _I need to be strong for him. I need to be his rock. And I will. I'll be there for him. He needs me, even if he doesn't realize._

What she didn't know was that Harry also had tears in his eyes, that he'd never let fall. _Gods I'm so scared. I don't want to leave her._

They didn't know how long they lay there, just holding each other. Ginny laid there with her head on Harry's chest, just listening to his heart beat. Harry just kept inhaling Ginny's scent; trying to imprint it in his memory.

More should be comming soon!

*** oh and let me know if anything get's a little too mature in the next comming chapters and i'll up the rating. I think everything is okay, but let me know, especialy in this chapter and number 8. nothing too graphic or anything but i dont want anyone too upset! let me know if you think it's too much! thanks


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **As promised your second gift, and i know it's short but chapter 8 is like super long. longer than expected! Hope you like it! R and R

ang :)

-Ch 7-

"It's late, I should get to bed." Ginny said after a while. "And you look tired, you need to rest."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Harry agreed, reluctantly letting go of Ginny so she could put her dressing gown on.

Ginny gave him a playful little dance as she put her robe back on. "Tease, your nothing but a tease. That's all you are." Harry said as he fell back on the bed with a slight groan.

"Oh, but Harry it's **so** much fun to tease you." She said with a wink and a slight wiggle of her hips.

"It's not so much fun on this side. Maybe I should start teasing you back."

"Hmm," she said leaning over him on the bed. So she was just a breath away from kissing him. "So you think you could join the big leagues, huh. Do you think you could keep up Potter?"

"I sure could try." He replied trying to kiss Ginny, but she pulled away from him slightly. "It could be fun."

"Hmm," she breathed into his ear. "Let the games begin then." Then she kissed him deeply before getting up and going to the door.

"Wait." Harry said shaking out of his stupor. "Let me go first in case someone is coming on the stairs."

"Oh, good idea." Harry opened the door and peeked out. No one was on the stairs, and the house was quiet. "Okay, I think it's safe." Harry said as Ginny passed him, he grabbed her by the arm, and kissed her fully on the lips; a long, passionate kiss. He trailed his hands up and down her back a few times before bringing them to her hair. Then he released her with a playful smile. "This could become my favorite game. Sweet dreams love." He said with a wink and a kiss on her cheek. Then he backed into his room and closed the door.

Ginny stood there in almost a trance. "Dam him. He has payback coming tomorrow!" she whispered to herself before going up to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **Here you guys go a nice long chapter, i think about 6 pages. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. and incase i dont update until after the holidays (hopefully not) Happy holiday's to everyone! Read and review as always thanks Ang :)

*** Ch 8 ***

Harry woke up the next morning to the sounds of Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and the smells of sausage cooking. Harry just rolled over not wanting to get up quite yet. After Ginny left the night before he hadn't had any dreams except for a particular red haired tease. Harry grinned, thinking of what he might do this morning for his teasing. Then he started to think of the conversation he and Ginny had the night before and the Weasleys down stairs. They were the only family he knew and he was glad that they didn't want to kick him out.

Eventually, Harry's stomach interrupted his musing by letting out a loud growl. "Mmm, Mrs. Weasley's breakfasts are the best; I better get downstairs before Ron eats it all." Harry said to himself as he dressed and headed down stairs.

***

Meanwhile, Ginny was thinking of a plan on how to tease Harry without anyone else noticing. "Ron's immune to minor flirting and stuff. Just look at how Hermione tries to get his attention, but does by idiot brother pay any attention, no. So he shouldn't notice the small stuff but mum will. Hell, after raising the twins she notices everything. So I'll have to be real sneaky," Ginny thought to herself as she was looking for something to wear. Then she saw something in the back of her closet that made her smile evilly. "Perfect," she said. "He's not going to know what hit him!

***

Harry was helping himself to some more eggs when he looked up and saw Ginny coming down the stairs. She had on a tank-top and a pair of cut-off shorts that were so short and tight he couldn't imagine how she fit into them.

"Morning," she said as she plopped down in front of him, "I think it's going to be another scorcher again today."

"I think your right dear," said Molly handing her a plate, "It's already 85 degrees. I hope it's not going to be too hot for the wedding." Then she continued on about wedding plans and the list that still had to be done

As Ginny and her mother chatted all harry could do was stair at Ginny. "Boy when she plays, she plays hard." Harry thought, looking at her outfit. Ginny just smiled sweetly at him, but her brown eyes danced with mirth. "I'll have to do something to get her back," harry thought and then he got an idea.

"Mrs. Weasley, is there still stuff to be done outside for the wedding? We'd be happy to help with anything that needs to be done outside

"Oh, of course there is lots of stuff you and Ron can help me do outside," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Ugh, Harry why did you have to volunteer us for wedding duty. We were de-gnoming all day yesterday. Do you really want to have to do that again today?" Ron whispered. Harry replied by asking "She's going to give us stuff to do anyways. Do you want to be outside or would you rather stay inside working on table toppers?"

"Good point."

"Why don't you boys go out to the shed? There are a bunch of tables and chairs that need a good thorough cleaning, and the garden fence could use a good scrubbing before Arthur paints it. I haven't gotten a clue what's stuck on the tables but, I'm afraid the only way they're going to get clean is with good old fashioned elbow grease." Molly ranted on as she pointed her wand and magicked two big buckets of soapy water and sponges. "These two buckets should do all right and you can fill more out of tap behind the shed."

Ginny got up to go with the boys but Mrs. Weasley stopped her by saying "Ginny I could use your help in the kitchen." She groaned and rolled her eyes at her mother. "Oh don't give me that look missy. I just need you to finish up the last few decorations while I clean finish my cleaning. There's only thirty or so left to do." Ron snickered and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him behind her mother's back. Once Ron turned to pick up his bucket Ginny turned her eyes to Harry and slowly moved her tongue across her lips, and then winked. Harry gulped.

He watched her as she helped gather the breakfast dishes. She could feel his eyes on her, especially when she bent over after 'accidently' dropping the silverware on the floor. She smiled to herself as she put the dishes in the sink. _Oh, I am so evil!_ She thought to herself.

As the boys marched outside dragging their buckets with them, Ron said, "I don't know what's worse; frilly decorations or working in this heat, huh Harry."

"Umm, yeah." Harry said, still trying to clear his head from the fog Ginny had created. _Gods, what a tease she is. How am I going to get even with her? _He thought to himself, not listening to Ron.

"Hello," Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "I asked you if you wanted to scrub the fence or the tables or should we work together on one?"

"oh, sorry," Harry said looking sheepish, then getting an idea said, "I'll take the fence, it will take longer than the tables and that way you can help when you're done."

"Fine by me." Ron said and went to the shed.

Harry had picked the fence because he knew Ginny would be able to see him from the kitchen while he worked. _He, he, he! Two can play at this Ginerva, _Harry thought to himself as he set his bucket down and started to scrub the fence, whistling as he worked, moving down the fence when one area was cleaned. He knew soon he would move down the fence, where he would be more visible to Ginny.

***

Six down and over twenty lacy, frilly, stupid birds to go! I mean come on who wants lace doves on their table. I guess they're going to be charmed to softly glow and float above the tables, but I think it looks ridiculous. And who gets to glue the stupid things together? Defiantly not the bride, that's for sure!

Ugh! This is so boring! I would much rather be outside than stuck in this stupid kitchen, gluing gold beaks to lace birds! I wonder if they'll do _everything_ like real birds. Should talk to Fred and George about that! Although I believe mum keeps all the decorations under lock and key so that the twins can't jinx them or anything. Too bad, that would be funny! Nine down and I'm still bored.

Wait, what's that noise? Oh goodie! I get to Harry watch, my favorite pastime! Looks like he's washing the fence. Hmmm!

***

I could tell when Ginny noticed me as a chill ran down my spine. I turned around and there she was watching from her spot near the window. She waved and blew me a kiss and a wink. I smiled. _You have no idea how I can play ball Miss Weasley!_

Harry turned back to the fence and started to work again, only going slower than he was earlier, since he now had an audience. He moved his scrub brush up and down slowly, wishing he had eyes in the back of his head to see Ginny's reaction. He stopped for a second. Stood up and stretched his arms over his head. His t-shirt was drenched in sweat and water and it clung to him.

Oh my god, I can see all his muscles! I love Harry's muscles, and his chest and. Oh my goodness, now he's bending over. Gosh, what a good bum! I just want to go out there, snog him and squeeze that bum!

No, no! Bad girl Ginerva! Bad thoughts! Okay, drool check! Nope none, that's good.

I think he's grown the last couple of weeks. His jeans look kind a tight. I wonder what he looks like with-out those pants on!

Okay really bad thoughts! Get your mind out of the gutter! Ginny scolded herself. Then looking over at her mother's turned back she blushed. Good thing mum isn't an occlumens or else I'd be grounded all summer!

Okay time to get your hormones under control girl. Remember, you and harry are suppose to be just friends. No one else can know. Okay let's finish making these birds. Glue the beak to the stupid bird, Right.

OH GODS! Now he's taking his shirt off! But why is he taking it off so slow? Now he's turning around. What's with that smirk! Duh! How could I be so stupid! He's been doing it on purpose all along! I can't believe I underestimated him! He's as good at this as I am. He calls me a tease! I'm about melted in a puddle here! He's smirking at me again! I'm just going to glare at him! Potter, you're on my list!

"For crying out loud Ginny! Is this all you've gotten done. Only twelve birds." Ranted Mrs. Weasley. Harry saw her scold Ginny and chuckled to himself. _Point for Potter. _

"You might as well go outside and help the others if you're going to sit here with your head in the clouds!"

"Sorry mum." Ginny said, hanging her head! Great you almost got caught by your mother! That would be just great wouldn't it!

"And look at this! These half these birds have their beaks on the wrong end! Ginerva Molly Weasley what were you thinking!"

"I don't know mum, sorry!"

"Go make some lemonade and bring it out to the boys. We don't need them dropping over from heat exhaustion. At least they're working hard. Ron has only a few tables left and Harry is half way through with the fence."

"Yes mum."

***

Harry was rolling on the ground laughing when Ron walked up to him!

"Hey Potter what's so funny!"

"Your, sister!" harry gasped out between guffaws.

"What she do?"

"Your, mum." Harry stood up and tried to take a deep breath. "Your mum just chewed her out for, ha, ha, for putting the beaks for the dove table toppers on the wrong end!" and he broke out laughing again.

"What? You mean that the table toppers. Those stupid birds have their beaks on their…"

"Yeah on their bums!" said harry as they both cracked up!

"Does that mean when they chirp they'll fart instead!" asked Ron and they started laughing even harder.

"Imagine, sitting down to dinner and theirs farting doves above your head!" harry said. This caused both boys to drop to the ground rolling with laughter. Ron knocked into Harry's bucket which made it tip over onto harry. "Oops!" laughed Ron. "Sorry mate!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," said harry as he lifted the bucket over Ron's head! This began a big water fight, which is what Ginny came out to a few minutes later.

"Are you two going to keep acting like toddlers or are you going to have some lemonade?" she asked setting the tray down on the table.

"Hey Gin, how are the dove's coming along," smirked Harry.

"yeah you know that their beaks go on their heads not their bums right!" Ron said as he and Harry laughed!

"Ha, ha, laugh it up. I guess you guys don't want these biscuits too huh!

"I don't know, are the doves going to fart at us while we eat them." Laughed Ron as he stuffed his face with biscuits. Harry tried to hide his smile as he could see Ginny was ticked off. Ron found this out too when a few seconds later he was hit in the side of the head by a sponge, thrown by Ginny!

"Hey," he said picking up the sponge which landed in the biscuits. "Look what you did now, there all soggy!"

"Well you deserve it you big get! It was a simple mistake and you shouldn't have laughed at me!"

"You didn't need to get the biscuits wet. What did they do to you huh! Now they're all mushy and I can't eat them!" Ron yelled going over to his bucket. Harry saw what Ron was going to do a split second before Ron did it.

"Aww, poor ronikins can't eat his biscuits!" said Ginny seconds before Ron dumped his bucket of water on her!

Aaaahhh! RON!!!" Ginny yelled, as Ron ran around the side of the shed. Harry just laughed. She glared at harry.

"C'mon Gin we're just having some fun." He smiled, which made her smile too. Then he noticed how wet Ginny's shirt was and how thin it was and how it clung to her.

"Urg," he gurgled out looking at her chest. _Oh my gods_ he thought. _Ginny's got a wet tank top on. And I can see through it. God she's got a nice chest!_

"Harry!" Ginny said slapping him upside his head, then crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" Harry said, then quickly apologized looking down at the ground. "Sorry gin."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should roll your tongue back in your mouth. She said as she flung a sponge in his face, then running away!

"You little brat, I'm going to get you!" he said running after her. He grabbed a bucket, quickly re-filled it, and went after Ginny. But then, Ron snuck up on him and dowsed harry with water. Which Ginny laughed at? Then both Ron and harry each took a bucket and ran after Ginny!

"Children!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, "If you're going to splash around please go and do it in the pond and not ruin my flower beds."

"Sorry mum. Sorry Mrs. Weasley" said the three, looking guilty and sullen. They all thought they were going to get into trouble.

"You three go on to the pond and play." She said smiling. "It's too hot to do any work right now anyways. Just be careful."

The three teens look gleeful at the idea of no more wedding work. Ron hit harry and Ginny's shoulder and said "Race yeah!" and off they went to enjoy the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Busted

Chapter 9

**Authors note: **Hey I'm still continuing this story! Sorry its been so long! Enjoy!!

Ron reached the pond first, wiping off his t-shirt and jumping in. Harry soon followed tossing his shirt and glasses in the grass and the two boys splashed each other and tried to dunk the other.

"Hey where did Ginny go?" asked Ron a few minutes later when Ginny hadn't shown up.

"I don't know, I thought she was behind me" replied a worried harry, "do you think we should go looking for her?"

Yeah maybe," said Ron as he and harry got out of the pond. "Wait here she comes now. Hey slow poke what took you so long!" Said Ron. Harry could see a blur with red hair coming his way. When he put his glasses on what he saw made his mouth go dry.

"Well, I thought we could use some towels, and unlike you boys, I prefer to wear a swim suit while swimming. Ginny was wearing a deep green 2 piece swimsuit. It wasn't extremely revealing but it had harry's eyes practically bugging out of his head. Harry was so gob smacked that Ginny almost hit him as she cannon balled into the water.

"Gee harry, is everything all right?" Ginny asked super sweetly, batting her lashes after she resurfaced

"Err…" harry stuttered, just starring at Ginny. Finally he snapped out of his stupor and replied with "I don't know Ginny am I?" he asked leaning closer to her

"Oh, you're fine alright," she whispered.

"Gin you've got no idea what you're doing to me. If you keep this up were going to be in trouble.

"Oh I think I my affect on you potter. And I bet you'll be the first to crack under pressure!

"I'll take that bet. 3 gallons that I can get you to crack before I do!"

You're on

"Err Gin, does Mum know you have that swimsuit?" asked Ron looking between the two and thinking what was wrong with his sister to tease Harry so much. She obviously doesn't realize how hard this whole situation is. Or maybe she does?

"Of course Mum know about it, she was with me when I bought it, she helped me pick it out Ronald!' Ginny said tersely.

"Oh, just asking don't need to bite my head off!" he yelled back before dunking Ginny under.

"Ooohh! You're going to get it!" she cried back, chasing Ron around the pond. For the rest of the afternoon the three splashed in the pool. Harry and Ginny stopped their teasing for the time being, but both were planning on how to make the other crack and give in to the other.

"Hmm, by the end of tomorrow he'll be dying to kiss me!" thought Ginny to herself, before Ron and harry splashed her in the face.

**Authors note:** I know it's been a long, long, long, time since I updated last. Once again life got in the way of writing and then what all writers dread happens. I got _writers block!!!_ EKK! I know I hate writers block! And it wasn't just this story but some of my others as well!

I know this was a short chapter also but the next should be longer. And there should only be two maybe three left. Hopefully my creative muse will stay with me a little longer so I can finish this story!!! Let's hope so.

As always reviews are appreciated! Thanks for sticking with me guys!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Busted!**

**Chapter 10**

After a full day of playing around in the pond the Harry, Ginny, and Ron went into the house for tea after being scolded by Molly for staying out for so long. As they went upstairs to dress Ginny determinably brushed up against Harry, numerous times.

Fortunately for the two during dinner they sat next to each other, although they couldn't do much with the twins directly in front of them and Ron next to Ginny. However Ginny was short enough and wore a short enough blouse that gave harry a pretty good view if she sat just right. She also was able to play a little footsie, until she stepped on George's foot.

During dinner an owl flew thru the window with a letter addressed to the Weasley's

"Oh it's from Hermione" stated Mrs. Weasley. "I hope nothing is wrong, she said before beginning reading the letter."

"_Dear Weasley's and Harry,_

_I hope it's okay that I come a little early. There have been attacks closer to my home and I don't want to stay any longer than necessary. Mrs. Weasley don't worry, both my parents and I are fine. I have found someplace where they will be safe, in case of attacks. I' should be at the burrow by the afternoon tomorrow. I hope it won't be any trouble._

_Hope all is well love,_

_Hermione_

"Hermione's coming tomorrow?" asked Ron

"Yes little brother, but why do you look so excited to for her to be coming, hmm?" taunted George.

"You're right George, he did seem to pick up a bit at the mention of Hermione, and this entire summer, up until harry got here, he's been all sulky."

"Shut up guys. She's one of my best friends, cant a guy be happy that his friend is coming over?" Ron defended himself.

"Oh but maybe you wish she was more." Fred said teasingly.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Besides, an extra pair of hands would be useful. At least she'd be able to make sure Ginny didn't put the beaks on the bums of the pigeons."

"Huh," the twins echoed. At the same time Ginny said "don't pull me into this. I'm just enjoying my dinner." Which wasn't entirely true as harry had a hold of her hand was rubbing circles with his thumb, which Ginny was appreciating a lot.

"What are you on about Ron?"

"When harry and I had gone out to clean the fence Ginny was supposed to be making the decorations for the wedding. Ginny had put the beaks of the stupid pigeons on the wrong end. Mum had a fit. You should have seen it, it was hilarious." Ron said, effectively getting the twins' attention off of himself.

"Really, and what got you so distracted Ginny dearest" asked the twins in a mischievously evil voice, swiveling their heads back in harry and Ginny's direction. They had pleasantly using the twins and Ron's fight as a distraction for their own antics. Now that the attention of Ginny's brothers was on him, harry quickly placed Ginny's hand on her thigh under the table and got up and put his plate in the sink. He didn't want anyone to think anything was up, especially since at that moment molly came in followed by Bill, Mr. Weasley and Fleur. Greetings went around but the twins didn't let go of their bone.

"So Gin Gin, What had you distracted by this morning that made you ruin the decorations?" asked George. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say in front of a part villa bride to be. Because fleur got upset!

"What? What is wrong with the decorations? What is ruined?" she asked franticly but Mrs. Weasley assured her that everything was put right, that Ginny just had a bit of a mishap but that everything was fine. To show her this she led bill fleur and Arthur to the living room where the decorations were being stowed.

"Soo," asked the twins again. Harry was afraid that they were catching on that something was up between Gin and him. They weren't as oblivious as Ron was at times.

"Oh for crying out loud," Ginny said getting angry. "You have no idea how boring it is here being stuck in the house helping with the stupid decorations. That's all I've done this summer. So yeah, I messed up because I was falling asleep!!! Ginny yelled, her face getting red

"Ginerva Weasley" molly said coming into the kitchen after hearing her daughters rant. "What is all this commotion about young lady?"

"Sorry mum. I just got upset with the twins making fun at me about the bird decorations that's all."

"Well that don't mean you need to be shouting about it. I don't know what has gotten into you today. You can just go do the dishes while the rest of us are in the living room having desert.

"But mum!"

"No. I know you don't enjoy helping with the wedding but fleur and I really need your help. You're just going to have to help us." The Weasley matriarch said sternly to her daughter. Then turning to the others said "come to the living room boys, Fleur has brought some wonderful Danish."

Harry was the last to be swooshed out the door my molly, but he looked back gave Ginny an apologetic look as she stood at the sink up to her elbows in dish water, scowling.

In the living room Ron got harry in to a game of chess. Harry wasn't trying his hardest as he was disappointed that Ginny was in the kitchen. They both realized that Hermione coming tomorrow meant that she wouldn't be able to sneak down to his room. And that their quick teases and caresses wouldn't be unnoticed by the brightest witch of her age. Harry sighed but not because Ron had just beat him at another game of chess.

"Geese harry," Ron said. "It's like you didn't even try. Is something wrong?"

"Sorry Ron. Just thinking, you know about things." Harry supplied hopping Ron would think he was thinking of their mission and not about his sister.

"Oh, sure. Well we can talk over that stuff with Hermione tomorrow right?" Ron asked in a hushed whisper glancing at the twins by the fireplace talking and his parents, fleur and bill on the couch looking over wedding plans. "Unless there was something you wanted to talk to me about now?"

"No, I think it will be easier with all of us together. Plus who know what Hermione might have up her sleeve."

"Yea, Well I just thought you might want to talk, about other stuff too. Like err I don't know, Dumbledore or Ginny?" Ron asked turning a little red.

Harry gulped thinking Ron had caught on to what he and Ginny had been up to.

"I mean I could talk to her you know. I could tell she, umm, was a little extra friendly today in the pond." Harry almost sighed in relief. Ron didn't know exactly what was going on. "I think she's trying to make things difficult for you. You know so you don't want to leave or something." Harry didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

I don't think she's really thought everything through. I know she's just really hurt, and probably doesn't understand that you know, it wasn't personal. Right?" Harry just nodded again. "Well I could talk to her, if you wanted."

"No, that might just make her angry. I'll talk to her. It's just, err going to be difficult." Said harry. Then getting an idea said, "I'll go talk to her now that everyone is busy and stuff." Ron just nodded.

As Harry got up Mrs. Weasley noticed. "Harry dear, where are you going?'

"Oh, I was just going to get a drink of water."

"Okay dear," she said going back to looking at a book with fleur.

Harry walked into the kitchen and closed the door after him. He silently walked up to Ginny. "Having fun?" he teased.

"Ha ha, Very funny. I'm so mad! I could be subtly playing footsie with you but instead I'm stuck in here scrubbing this stupid pot!"

"Hey, you're cute when you're mad, did I ever tell you that." Harry said trying to calm her down as he placed his hands on her neck and gently massaged

"Uh-huh. MMM. feels good." Ginny replied turning her neck to the side and dropping the sponge back in the water. Harry, after glancing at the door, lowered his head to kiss her now exposed neck and nibbled in her ear.

Ginny barley held in a moan as harry kissed her. In school Harry had quickly learned that her neck was really sensitive, and that she loved it when he kissed her like this. Soon she turned around to wrap her arms around him.

"Gin," harry breathed on her neck, inhaling her scent and pulling her closer. "We've got to stop; somebody might come in and see us."

"You're right." Ginny said, stepping back toward the sink, but instead of turning around, she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the kitchen door. "But I know someplace we can go where no one will see us from the house.


	11. Chapter 11 see warning

**Busted!**

**Authors note: Warning*** contents are HOT!!! This is the most explicit chapters. For anyone who doesn't want to read it you won't miss much if you skip the part between the lines of stars (*****). Actually you could skip ch 11 all together and go to chapter 12 and be only slightly confused. Definatly not for those under 14. But there is a two for one special. I've uploaded chapter 12 right away too!!!**

**oh and please let me know if this chapter should be rated M. I don't want to offend anyone. Thanks. Read and review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand laced her fingers through his and led him out the kitchen door. "Err, Gin, where are you taking me?"

"The garden," She replied simply. "With all the wedding stuff there is a secluded spot where you can't be seen from the house. It's perfect for us."

"But, what about the dishes, Wont your mum be mad if you don't bet them done?"

"Shh!" she silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Don't worry about it." She tugged him toward the canopy that was going to be used for the wedding. It had vines and flowers entwined up the four posts and over the top. The vines successfully blocked out the light from the kitchen window and the view of the couple from the kitchen. The only light was from the moon that filtered in through the hanging vines. "See its perfect" Ginny said spinning around in circles. "It's quite beautiful with all the flowers and stuff."

But harry didn't care about the flowers. All he saw was how the moonlight danced in Ginny's hair as she twirled. "Yes, you are beautiful." He said quietly as he reached for her. Ginny stopped spinning to look at Harry. His face was half in shadow and his hair fell into his eyes which the moon light caught and reflected, which made them sparkle like emeralds. When he reached for her she moved into his arms.

"I love you" Harry said before he lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. It was one of the most loving kisses she had ever received from him. It was full of love and unspoken promises. She moved her hands up his arms and into his hair as the kiss depend. Soon it became more passionate. Somehow she ended up pressed against the wall as harry held onto her head as his tongue asked for entrance.

Ginny opened her mouth when Harry's tongue traced her lips. She tightened her hold on his head holding her to him. After minutes or maybe it was hours, she couldn't tell, the two broke apart, gasping for air.

"Gin" he whispered, resting his head against her shoulder. His breath was hot against her neck, and when he started to kiss her there she moaned "Harry."

***********************************H&G 4ever***********************************************************

When Ginny moaned his name Harry's control snapped. He started kissing her neck more, and sucked on that one sensitive spot he knew she liked. From her hair he brought one hand to her bum, pressing her closer to him while the other rested on her hip.

Ginny gasped at the feeling. Harry usually wasn't quite as bold; always afraid he would offend her or do something to make her mad. At her gasp harry looked back at her, afraid he shouldn't have done that. In encouragement Ginny raised up and wrapped her leg around harry, making their bodies touch even more intimately. To support her Harry leaned her against the wall and moved his hand on her bum to support her more. This made him lean into Ginny more which caused both of them to moan.

Their kissing became even fiercer. Ginny ran her hands up and down Harry's back, trying to press him closer as their mouths battled with each other. She gently slipped her hand under Harry's loose t-shirt and up his chest. This time it was his turn to gasp as she lightly ran her hand up his ribcage and stomach. Both of them were panting hard when Harry moaned "Ginny' against her lips when her other hand reached his bum pressing him closer to her.

Harry ran the hand that had been resting on her hip up and down her side. He stopped when he reached the hem of her shirt. Looking into her brown eyes he only saw love, trust and desire. He slowly slipped his hand under her shirt. First he just slightly rubbed her stomach with his thumb, admiring her softness before he moved north and cupped her breast. Ginny shivered at the feeling and encouraged Harry by arching her back.

***********************************H&G 4ever***********************************************************

Once again their lips crashed down. Ginny took her hand that was on Harry's chest up to his head. She laced her finger through his hair and held his head still as she kissed him passionately, begging for entrance to his mouth. They were completely lost in each other. There was nothing else. No interfering brothers, no Voldermort and his minions. All there was to them was the other person and their love. Neither of them heard the kitchen door slam closed, or the footsteps that got closer to them. They were too lost in each other that they didn't realize that they were busted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!!"

Authors Note: Hmm the plot thickens. Thus, the reason for the title of my story. The next chapter is more mild. Well at least with the snogging stuff. I know I said chapter 11 would be my last but it's proving to be too long. I wanted to split this up from chapter 12. They both are shorter but this way if someone feels like they want to skip chapter 11 they can easily. Thanks for all the great reviews. I try to reply to each one. I always appreciate it!

Thanks!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Busted!**

**Authors note: No warning for chapter 12, back to usual. Enjoy and read and review!**

**Chapter 12**

**Mrs. Weasley's Point of view**

I was having a nice chat with Fleur and Bill about the wedding plans when I realized that harry was no longer in the room. "Arthur" I asked "have you seen where Harry's gotten too?"

"I think he may be keeping Ginny company while she does the dishes dear."

Looking at the time I saw that she had been in the kitchen for almost an hour now. "There weren't too many dishes, she should be done now. I'll go see what's taking so long."

Walking into the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was that I was the only one in the room. the dishes were all done, except for one pot that was left to soak. _Perhaps they went outside for a walk while the dishes soaked?_ I wondered to myself. I knew that Ginny still had a bit of a crush on Harry, although not as bad as at first. And if I wasn't mistaken, I belive Harry has become quite taken with Ginny too. They may belive that I don't notice, but I see the looks they give each other. And all through dumbledores funeral, Ginny was holding harry's hand. I belive there may be more to the relationship than they are letting on or wanted to admit.

I walked outside, but I couldn't spot them anywhere near. They both knew not to wonder off to far, especially at night. It was a lovely night, and I didn't really want to interrupt if they were talking. In letters home ginny hinted that harry had started more than friendship with her, but after coming home didn't say anything further. Perhaps after the funeral harry became more distant, like he had with Sirius and Cedric's death. The poor boy needs to learn how to cope better with death, but I'm unsure how to help him.

I decided to go into the garden and wonder around the other side of the house. I was close to the garden when I heard what sounded like a moan. Immediately my heart jumped to my throat, fearing that they were hurt or got attacked. I took my wand out of my pocket, holding it out in front of me. I heard moans again; it was coming from the canopy. I turned the corner, my wand out ready to defend my children. What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

There was my daughter in a very passionate embrace with Harry Potter. It wasn't that they were snogging. No this was much more. Ginny was pressed against the wall of the house, harry leaning in to her. Her right leg was wrapped around harry, one hand was in his hair the other on his bum. As for harry, he was supporting Ginny by having one hand on her bum, and it looked like the other was up her shirt.

I was dumbstruck. Here, standing before me was my teenage daughter, doing a lot more than simply kissing. They were practically making love. Now, I taught my daughter long ago the facts of life. And I know she wouldn't do anything she'd later regret, but I needed to put a stop to this soon, before either of them went any farther.

I must admit, I was slightly angry at the two. Ginny should have come to me if she and Harry had developed a relationship. I would have set a few boundaries, but nothing too bad. And lord! I would have never put harry in a room by himself if I'd known that things had progressed this far. She knew better than this.

And harry. Such a sweet and respectable boy. I thought for sure he would have said something to one of us. Of course he is so shy and unsure of what to do in a family. He's probably scared. But still they both knew better and should never of kept this from Arthur and I. this had to be stopped. This was just too much. Too intimate for two teens to be doing. I mean Harry is almost 17. But Ginny isn't even 16 yet. If this continues on… well I don't want to think about that right now.

Summing up my best mother voice I could I cried out "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!?"

The couple jumped about a foot in the air. And jumped apart. Harry had his wand in his hand before he realized who the 'threat' was. Both of their eyes turned wide and their faces turned red. They were speechless at being caught.

"mum." Ginny said embarrassed and nervously. "Mrs. Weasley." Harry stuttered out. The poor boy was scared to death, you could tell. Belatedly I realized I still had my wand out. The poor thing probably thought I was going to hex him. He should be afraid; who did they think taught Ginny the bat boogey hex! I put my wand down, placing my hands on my hips in what I call the angry mum stance. With my face in a serious expression and my feet planted firmly the stance has worked multiple times on my children in the past. "Well," I said firmly. "Are you two going to explain?"

The two started to mumble ums and ahhs. "I think I deserve an answer as to why I just saw you two wrapped up in such an _intimate_ embrace." They didn't have any answers. They just looked back from each other to me. "You both should know better."

I turned my attention to my daughter. Harry had been slowly moving toward the other opening. I had been staring at him for a bit, trying to figure out what he was thinking. His face was drained of color, and he was sweating. He was nervous. Good, they were both in trouble.

"Mum, it's not as bad as you think."

"Oh really, because it looked really bad, Ginerva. That was a lot more than simply snogging."

"Mum"

"Ginerva I'm serious. I taught you to use think with your head, not your hormones!"

"Mother!" she screeched. Okay I may be taking it little far, but I was getting angry

"And where did that boy disappear too?" sometime during my scolding Harry had mumbled something like "I'll just be going." And practically ran back to the house. I'd just have to deal with him later.\

"Where do you think, you scared him half to death!!" she yelled back at me.

"Get back to the house. Now!" I said in my angry mum voice. She huffed past me; arms crossed and stomped back to the kitchen, slamming the door. I waited a minute before I entered the kitchen. Inside I saw that harry was nowhere to be seen. Either in the other room or upstairs.

"What was that all about young lady? Hmm!" I asked, louder and angrier than I meant.

Would you stop shouting!

Ginny took a calming breath, and said very quietly. I'll explain everything, please, just don't shout. The others can't hear this mum. Or at least but a silencing spell on the door.

Well I was a little taken aback by her meaner. She seemed, older, more responsible. I hoped the reason why she seemed this way wasn't because she had lost her virginity.

I was getting ready to tell her that it was my house and I could shout if I wanted, and if she didn't want her brothers to hear her exploits that was her problem she said very softly and quietly, "please". It wasn't the asking but what I saw in her eyes. There was nervousness true. But mostly worry. But not about being in trouble. No this was deeper. Then for some reason it clicked. This was Harry Potter that my daughter was kissing so passionately outside a few moments ago. One thing I learned a long time ago was nothing was simple when harry potter, Not just harry, was involved. This was serious. I took a deep breath. "I think I'll call your father in." she just nodded and sat down, staring at the table.

I went to the door way. I knew everyone in the living room would be looking at the door. I saw harry sitting in a chair, his head in his hands. He looked up at me and he looked like he lost his best friend. "Arthur I need you in here please. Bill why don't you take fleur home soon. You can come over tomorrow and we will finish talking about the last minute details fleur." My tone left no room for argument, and that it was more of an order than a request. Arthur, looking slightly worried followed me into the kitchen. I shut the door, placing both a silencing spell and an impetrible spell on it.

Sitting down at the table, I turned to Ginny, "do you want to explain to your father what I saw or do you want me too?" I asked. She blushed a true Weasley red and mumbled "you can." I briefly told Arthur what I saw, leaving out much details. If he asked I'd tell him later tonight but for the time being the picture was that I caught the two doing a bit of mild snogging. He looked uncomfortable and learning just this much but didn't say anything, leaving the questions up to me.

"Now do you want to explain yourself?"

AUTHORS NOTE: hope you liked it. i know i said that chapter 11 would be the last chapter but it's proving to be longer than i thought it would. plus i wanted to diviede ch 11 and 12 up incase someone didnt want to read the intence snogging parts.

if you think ch 11 should be a higher rating please let me know. i hope i dont offend anyone. this snogging stuff is a little new for me. thanks read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUthors Notes: **Hey guys, here is the next chapter. i'm hoping that i will be done soon, it's turning out to be longer than i expected. hope you enjoy. read and review!

**Chapter 13**

Ginny POV

"Now do you want to explain yourself?" When hearing this question from my mum my heart sunk to my stomach. What could I say? _We didn't mean too?_ Neither of my parents would believe that. _"It was a onetime thing?" _No that would be bad and make me sound like a harlot and Harry a player. Should I just tell part of the story? That we were still broken up? Looking up from the table into my mother's face I knew I had to tell the truth; all of it. Not only for the obvious reason that she can always tell when her children are not truthful, but because, perhaps, they could help.

"Last year, after the Quidditch final, Harry and I began dating." I began.

"Well that's a bit obvious." My mother cut in, slightly annoyed.

"Please mum, just let me explain before you guys say anything." She was about to say something else when my dad put a hand on her arm and said "Molly, let our daughter talk first." Mum stayed silent and just nodded for me to continue.

"We dated for about a month or so. I had sort of hinted to you in letters about it. But I was afraid that an owl would be intercepted if I put more info in the letters home. I was really excited and happy." Here I paused and looked down at my lap. "But everything changed when Dumbledore died."

"Right after the funeral, I don't know if you guys saw, but Harry and I talked. He... we broke up." I had to take a deep breath. I couldn't look at my parents. Talking about this was really hard, and brought back those old heartbroken feelings. I let a tear rundown my cheek. My mum squeezed my hand and I looked up at her and dad. They were sitting next to each other with my father arm around the back of my mother's chair. They both looked concerned. I took a deep breath and continued on.

"Anyways, that night, I went down to the common room. It was late and I couldn't sleep and I was making sure I hadn't left anything in the common room. I saw Harry sitting on the couch. He looked like he was in deep thought. At first I was going to go back upstairs, but I ended up joining him on the couch. After awhile we got talking. He told me he was scared, and he told me about other stuff. And well he sort of told me he loved me." I mumbled the last part really quietly, looking down at my hands. I was embarrassed to be talking about my love life with my parents. I didn't tell them about the screaming match or the crying that we both did that night. That was personal as was the intense snogging that went on afterwards.

I guess I was silent a little too long because my mother started to speak again.

"Alright" she said slowly, trying to wrap her head around what I told them. My father was silent, sitting in his chair, a small crease in his forehead. "But you haven't explained about all the sneaking around, and keeping stuff from us! You should have been forthcoming from the start."

"I'm sorry, mum. We didn't want to keep stuff from you and dad but we had to, for everyone's protection. Harry doesn't show it much but he is really scared. He told me stuff, about Voldemort. Stuff he was working on with Dumbledore.

"What do you mean? What kind of stuff?" dad spoke up

"I can't tell you. That's up to Harry. All I can say it's really scary and it's dangerous. He says the more people that know about it the more dangerous it is for everyone. That's the whole reason why he broke up with me in the first place. Harry is afraid that Voldemort will use are relationship against him. Harry is afraid that I'll be more of a target. That's why we were keeping everything from everyone. The less people that know the better for everyone involved."

I sat with my hands folded in my lap and my head down. I was waiting for mum to explode and start yelling about proper behavior and stuff, but it never came. After a few minutes of silence I looked up and saw my parents looking at each other. It seemed they were having a silent conversation.

"Ginny dear," mum finally spoke softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize everything. I mean…" mum trailed off and dad spoke up.

"We knew that Harry was doing something with Dumbledore, although we didn't know what. We figured, after Albus's death Harry and the others would continue. We knew whatever they were going to do that it would be dangerous…" dad added with a small smile "but that has never stopped them before."

"But," mum interrupted sounding stern, "you should have come to us; said something. Anything but sneaking around and deceiving us."

"I'm sorry mum." I said. Suddenly it was all getting to be too much and I started to cry. I hated to cry but I couldn't stop it. "I'm sorry we've made you mad. We couldn't think of anything… and we're both scared." I hiccupped.

"Shh, Ginny dear," Mum said as she wrapped me in a hug. Dad came over and hugged me too. "It's okay dear. Shh. Calm down now.' She murmured trying to sooth me. After a few minutes I calmed down. Mum got me a glass of water and dad rubbed my back soothingly like he used to when I was little and had a nightmare.

I finished my water and we all sat silently for a while. "I'm sorry," I stated, trying to break the silence. Apparently the two had a silent communication during our silence.

"Ginny, your mother and I need to talk. Why don't you take your water with you, and we can talk more tomorrow, okay." Dad said to me. I nodded my head and gave him a hug. He whispered "it's going to be okay." Before he let me go.

Mom walked over to the door and undid the enchantments on it. "Are you guys angry with us?" I asked my head bowed.

"Not really. Your father and I need to talk. Why don't you go upstairs to bed now?" She said opening the door. I tried to wipe off any tears that may still be on my cheeks before I stepped out. I saw the others, pretty much sitting where they had been before, except Bill and Fleur were standing closer to the kitchen door. Harry was sitting in a chair, and he looked pale and scared. I'm sure he's scared of mum but he should be afraid of me. I have a bone to pick with him once he gets upstairs. Disappearing like that and leaving me to deal with my parents by myself.

"What are you all doing up I told everyone to go to bed!" Mum hollered, "Bill I thought I told you take Fleur home. We still have a lot to do in the next couple of days and the bride doesn't need to be falling asleep!"

"Sorry mum. But we wanted to take the Floo but all the powder is in the kitchen and we couldn't get into the kitchen." I heard bill answer as I went up to stairs. Harry better be up soon if he knows what's good for himself.


End file.
